


Things We'd Rather Do

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Free Secret Santa 2015, Holidays, M/M, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Free Secret Santa 2015 event on tumblr. Written for its-a-hot-panman.</p><p>Three minutes left until the end of Christmas and Nagisa was still able to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We'd Rather Do

_11:57 pm, December 25_

Rei drags himself to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. He loosens the tie around his neck and lies down on his bed, relaxing at the feeling of his warm sheets. His entire day was a flurry of activity from beginning to end-waking up at the crack of dawn to drive to another prefecture, spending time with his extended family, then driving back to Iwatobi for dinner with his parents and brother.

He’s so glad to be home.

Rei lies down for a while, still dressed in the fancy suit he wore for the family dinner, and tries to regain his energy. All he wants right now is to sleep until New Year’s but given that it’s physically impossible he settles for curling up under his blanket and grabbing the stuffed butterfly he’d gotten from Nagisa last Christmas. A smile makes its way to his lips as he remembers his boyfriend. However, that quickly turns into a frown. Today was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a couple, but with him in a different prefecture and Nagisa spending time with his family, they barely had time to see each other.

“At least I’ll see him tomorrow, right?” he asks his stuffed butterfly, which Nagisa had lovingly named Mari. Rei laughs at himself, realizing he’s talking to a toy, most likely from the wine his parents allowed him to drink during dinner earlier. He sits up, placing Mari back on the bed.and smoothing her purple and pink wings.

beep, beep, beep.

Rei fishes his phone out of his pocket and sees it’s a call from Nagisa. He swipes his phone open and takes the call, distancing the phone from his ear.

 _“REI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”_ He just chuckles before moving the phone closer to  his ear. _“I just called to say Merry Christmas!”_

“Isn’t it a little too late for that, Nagisa-kun?

 _“Nu-uh. We have like, 2 minutes left, right?”_ Rei looks at his digital clock to confirm it. _11:58 pm._

“Alright, point taken. Merry Christmas, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa giggles and Rei feels something warm in his stomach. Despite being gone for only a day he missed the sound of Nagisa’s voice.

 _“Rei-chan~”_ Nagisa drawls, a hint of mischief in his voice. _“I wanna give you your present.”_

“You can give it to me tomorrow.” As much as he wants to stay up all night just listening to the sound of Nagisa’s voice this day’s activities is taking a toll on him. 

_“I wanna give it now.”_

“Hmm…” Rei nods off before suddenly snapping awake. “Wait, what do you mean now?!”

_“Look out your window.”_

Rei already has a feeling he already knows what he’s going to see. 

He turns to the window and sure enough there’s Nagisa waving outside his window. He wonders how Nagisa even managed to climb there before rushing over to let him inside. Nagisa pulls himself in and stumbles forward. Rei steadies him by wrapping an arm around his waist. Nagisa looks up, cheeks dusted pink from the cold air outside and smiles. Rei feels warmth washing over him, intensifying when Nagisa pulls him down by the neck to give him a peck on the lips.

“Welcome home, Rei-chan.”

Rei feels himself smiling,” I’m home.”

Rei loosens his hold around him, but Nagisa pulls him back in, hands fisted in his shirt and neck buried in his neck. He lets out a shaky breath against him. “Don’t let go Rei-chan,” he says softly,” You’re warm.”

He pulls back a little and notices that Nagisa is dressed only in a long sleeved shirt and pants.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei is close to shrieking. “Did you come all the way hear in your pajamas?!”

Nagisa looks down at his pink plaid pajamas and rubs his head sheepishly,”Whoops…”

Rei rubs the bridge of his nose, but he’s smiling fondly. “Well, I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow, but seeing as it’s still Christmas anyway I might as well give it now.” He reaches under his bed and pulls out a blue and white lump of fabric. “I was going to wrap it later but-”

Nagisa’s eyes brighten as Rei unfolds it, revealing a blue and white hoodie. He runs a hand across the soft fabric and inspects the hood. “Is that a penguin?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rei stammers, avoiding his gaze,” I-I just thought…well you like penguins and…um…and…I saw this at the store and…”

“It’s perfect,” Nagisa wraps it around himself and pulls the hoodie over his head. He waddles like a penguin, reminding Rei of the time they spent the night at the lighthouse. “Do I look like a penguin, Rei-chan?”

Rei chuckles,”You look ridiculous.”

“-ly beautiful,” Nagisa continues, smiling cheekily. He puts a hand behind his back and grabs Rei’s hand, pressing something small and smooth on it. “Here’s your present Rei-chan.”

Rei unfolds his hands.” It’s…a pebble?”

“Wait! I have a scientific explanation for it,” Nagisa holds Rei’s hand and raises the pebble. The light strikes it in a way that it gives off a nice purplish glow. “Did you know that when a penguin falls in love with another penguin he searches for the perfect pebble to present to her? I fell in love with Rei-chan so now I’m offering this to you.”

Rei flushes, the warmness he felt earlier was nothing compared to what he’s feeling now. If love can turn to flames, the room they’re in will be burning by now.

“N-Nagisa-kun, you do know that’s almost like a proposal, right?”

“So?” It’s always weird how his tone can sound so casual yet genuine at the same time. “If it means I can stay by Rei-chan’s side forever, then I don’t mind.” Nagisa closes Rei’s hand over the pebble and gives it a kiss. He looks at the clock which now says _11:59 pm._ Has it really been only minutes? It felt like it’s been years. How does Nagisa do it? How can he make Rei shift his focus like that? Maybe he’ll never know, but right now, standing in his room, pressed close to each other, Rei doesn’t really mind.

“Merry Christmas, Rei-chan.”

“Merry Christmas, Nagisa-kun.”

He doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
